The present invention relates generally to apparatus for substantially preventing the accumulation of frost or ice within a conduit carrying water in either a vapor or liquid droplet phase.
Certain venting pipes, such as sewer venting pipes and gas furnace venting pipes, both of which often vent through the roofs of houses and buildings, carry water in either a vapor or droplet form. In colder climates, this water may freeze along the interior sides of the conduit in cold weather conditions. Typically, the ice will begin to form along the open end of the vent pipe where the venting gases contact the colder ambient air. If the cold weather lasts a sufficient length of time, the ice accumulation can become so great that the conduit may be blocked and prevented from performing its venting function When the venting pipe is blocked, gases from the sewer or furnace cannot readily escape into the outside environment and instead begin to accumulate indoors These gases can have an unpleasant odor and in certain instances can be of a toxic nature. Additionally, when the particular pipe is a sewer venting pipe, the proper functioning of drains and toilets in the building may be interfered with by the accumulating gases. Thus, a simply installed, easily maintained and affordable system that would substantially prevent the buildup of frost and ice in pipes of this kind would be desirable.